The Original Chosen
by rapterjc
Summary: The reason I thought of to why it was Taichi and Hikari who received a digiegg. The tale of a being named Taichi and his job to protect Princess Hikari and his battles against Viralmon.
1. Enter the Knight, Taichi

Hey. This is an old story of mine, that I thought I would fix up.  
Enjoy and review.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

* * *

"I can feel it." The sound of a voice said in darkness. As the voice stopped, a pair of red eyes opened up in the darkness, floating like they were the eyes for the night itself.  
"Yes, it's almost time for their end, and the time for my reign will begin. And all that stands in my way will so easily fall." The voice spoke as it chuckled sinisterly.

"My lord." Another voice spoke out. A small bat-like digimon then flew into view of the eyes. As the eyes caught sight of the digimon, he stopped immediately and started to shake.  
"Ah, DemiDevimon. Tell me, has your job been completed and my army is informed?" The red eyes asked the quivering digimon.  
"Yes my lord." DemiDevimon said as he finally stopped his shaking.

"Perfect. It seems like all is falling to place. I can't help but wonder if this luck of mine will hold up or stop and reverse over to Gennai. He's been escaping my sight and I wonder what his actions will be." The eyes spoke coldly and emotionlessly.  
"My lord, there is no need to worry. There is no one who can help Gennai." DemiDevimon insured his master.  
"For your sake my servant, there better not be. The one thing I hate more then false information is the one who delivered the information." The eyes said as they lit up fury staring at the startled DemiDevimon.  
"Now…LEAVE!" the eyes roared, and at once DemiDevimon flew away scared.

"This is what is known as the calm before the storm, the moment where each player gathers their pieces and plans their main strategy. Gennai, you may think you can defy your destiny, your programming, and your existence, but a Digital Sprite like you will never put a digimon like me in check, let alone check mate. Still I wonder. Just who do you plan on recruiting to help you?" The eyes whispered to themselves as they soon closed and blended back into the darkness.

As the sun rose and shined over the Digital World, its light soon reached a small camping ground located at the foot of a mountain. The camp was enclosed in a tall metal fence. Inside the fence were twenty tents, placed in four rows with five tents in each row. The tents were facing toward the gates entrance and a small stretch of earth made for exercise. As the sunlight spread over the camp, many of the inhabitants came out of their tents and began walking toward the front of the camp and to the clearing. However, in one of the tents in the back row, a struggle was taking place.

"Taichi! Wake up!" a voice yelled inside the tent.  
Inside the tent were two sleeping bags, one was empty while the other had a body sleeping inside. Standing over the body was a small, orange dinosaur that was trying to wake up the sleeping body.  
"Not now Agumon. I'm still tired." The sleeping Taichi told the dinosaur.  
"If you're tired now, just wait till Leomon-sensei has you run around the camp 50 times!" Agumon yelled at the sleeping Taichi.  
"Fine." Taichi said giving up as he sat up in his sleeping bag. He looked a little over twelve. He had long brown hair that poked up and was wearing a plain grey shirt.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Taichi told Agumon.  
"Of course I did. Leomon-sensei told me to make sure you woke up, and that's just what I'm going to do." Agumon responded.  
"Alright. Hey, you better go and get us some food before they run out." Taichi told Agumon as he got up.  
"Argh. That's right. I hope they don't run out." Agumon said as he frantically ran out of the tent.  
"heh. Thanks Agumon, I doubt I can take another Leomon lector" Taichi said to himself as he began getting ready for the day.

As Taichi left the tent, he had on a blue headband over his forehead keeping his hair out of his face and a pair of goggles over them. He was now wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with golden flames on the sleeves and brown pants. His hands were covered by white gloves. He also was carrying a broad sword with an orange metal handle. The blade had a strange orange symbol imprinted on the metal that slightly resembled the sun.

Once he was outside, Taichi began walking toward the front of the camp. Before he could get there however, a strong hand pressed down on his shoulder from behind. Once Taichi came over being startled, he turned around to see a tall, lion like digimon staring down at him.  
"Leomon-sensei." Taichi said as he turned to fully face Leomon.

"Hey Taichi. Come on. I was able to get us some food." Agumon yelled out to Taichi as he began walking toward his tent. He soon stopped as he saw Leomon talking to Taichi. Unable to hear what he was saying, Agumon slowly walked toward them careful not to make too loud a sound.  
Leomon however, quickly caught sight of Agumon and stopped talking. Agumon's first response was to bow and apologize to Leomon, but a hand gesture from the lion digimon to come closer stopped the dinosaur from doing so.

As Agumon joined Taichi and Agumon, he saw a look of shock on Taichi's face.  
"Agumon. I was just telling Taichi here, that a guard job was just sent to us." Leomon was telling Agumon.  
As Agumon listened to Leomon, he understood just what Taichi was shocked about.  
"So, I've decided to send you two on this job to protect princess Hikari in Nume castle." Leomon told the two.  
"Are you serious?" Agumon said happily.  
"Yes, both of you are to leave at once and arrive at the castle before tomorrow noon." Leomon informed them.  
"Taichi can you believe it." Agumon happily asked Taichi.  
Finally over his shock, Taichi quickly showed a grin and raised his fist in the air.  
"Yeah!" Taichi yelled at the top of his lungs.


	2. Journey to Nume

Chapter 2 is up.  
Please read and review  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I wish I did.

* * *

As tomorrow morning arrived, Taichi and Agumon both woke up earlier than the other digimon. As they were getting dressed, Taichi turned his head toward the tent's entrance. Laying on the ground by the entrance were two grey dufflebags. Both bags didn't look like they had a lot in them, and they didn't really. The items that Agumon and Taichi cared to pack were towels, clothes, and their sleeping bags. However, while the two bags were laying flat on the ground, Taichi's broad sword layed on top of one of the bags signifying Taichi's bag.  
As Taichi and Agumon finished putting on their clothes and gear, they examined each other with looks of pride and joy. Taichi was wearing his favorite blue shirt with an orange star in the middle and black pants. He also wore over his normal clothes part of some armor. His shoulders were covered by silverish guards and hands were covered by a pair of gauntlets.  
Agumon's body was stronger because of him being a digimon, so Agumon only had to wear a set of metal arm bands on his wrists.

Without any more preparations holding them back, they both left their tent and headed toward the entrance.  
As they marched, Taichi clenched in his hand a rolled up piece of paper. Nearer they moved toward the entrance, and before they could take their first step out of the camp, Taichi quickly jumped toward his left, pulling Agumon with him. As Taichi and Agumon rolled on the ground, a sword smashed the ground they were walking on.  
"Not bad." a chuckling voice announced.  
As Taichi and Agumon looked up, they saw Leomon holding the sword.  
"What was that for?' Taichi asked angrily at his teacher.  
"I call it my last second graduation exam. Every trainy that leaves here for a job takes it. Every digimon and sprite including Yamato and Gabumon." Leomon told them.  
"Yamato?" Taichi asked interested at the mention of the name.  
"Like you, he passed flawlessly." Leomon told Taichi.  
Before Taichi could ask another question, Leomon beckoned them to the entrance.  
With smiles on their faces, Taichi and Agumon left with their bags.

"I wonder how Yamato is doing? It's been almost a week since he left." Taichi kept saying.  
"He and Gabumon are probably doing great. They're out their on File Island fighting some big, mean digimon and protecting the Prince Takeru." Agumon answered.  
"So we have to protect Princess Hikari?"  
"Yeah, she resided in Nume Castle. It's not that far from here. We might even meet Yamato."  
"Really?"  
"The Princess of Server and Prince of File are good friends."  
"I see. I guess protecting them is important than."  
As Taichi said his statement, Agumon stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of the walking Taichi. Within seconds of Agumon's stopping, Taichi looked back around his head and soon he too stopped.  
"This is propably as big as jobs get, Taichi!" Agumon began to franticly explain.  
"Princess Hikari is the symbol of Light and Prince Takeru is the symbol of Hope. They are two of the most important beings in the world."  
"Really, I didn't think a sprite could have that much power or importance. Do digimon really think that much of them?"  
"Some digimon do think it's mad to guard sprites, but they both are still important."  
"All right" Taichi said as he let out a small groan and began walking.  
Knowing that Taichi was upset, Agumon started to follow after him.

As they traveled through a forest toward the castle, the light started to fade from the sky from the sky, and Taichi and Agumon decided to stop at the first clearing they came across. When they finally came across one, the sun was gone and stars were appearing. The spot was big enough for the two of them and was covered by plenty of trees to give them shelter from the wind and sight of wandering thieves.  
As night fell, Agumon had prepared a fire and they both had finished eating the fruit they found on their travel. With their stomach full, they pulled out their sleeping bags, put out the fire,a nd finally went to sleep.  
As Taichi slept, he had a dream of protecting a girl with long, blond hair, wearing a long pink dress from a giant dark bird. As the bird was about to soar toward Taichi, a sudden jerk woke him up. the sun had lit up the sky, and Agumon was standing over Taichi.  
"Taichi, it's time to get up.."  
Wih a look of distaste, Taichi pulled himself out of his sleeping bag and prepared for their leave.

To the two travelers surprise, in less than a hour since they left their camp site, they arrived at the town and the foot of Nume Castle.  
Shocked at how close they were from the camp site, they both stared in awe at the lively village.  
"If we just kept on walking for one more hour, we could have slept in a bad." Taichi said staring at the village.  
"Well it was getting dark, and with thieves and other bad guys out in the forests we couldn't have..." Agumon began to justify but Taichi stopped him by slamming his fist on top of Agumon's head.  
"It was your fault we slept on the ground and had to eat that fruit. If we listned to me, we would have slept in a bed and had a good meal!" Taichi yelled.  
"Don't blaim me. One hour is enough time for a thief to attack." Agumon tried to explain.  
As the two of them stared at each other in rage, they both let out grunts and turned their heads.  
"Stupid sprite! Can't you do anything wrong!"  
"Grow a backbone and take a chance!"  
As the yelling stopped, both Taichi and Agumon quickly turned around and faced each other with their newly ignited rage.  
"Stupid sprite am I!" Taichi yelled.  
"Grow a backbone!" Agumon also yelled.  
"I bet you thought that loud voice would scare me didn't you!" Taichi told Agumon.  
"Like your's could!" Agumon responded.  
"That's it get out of my sight!!!" The loud voice from just than bellowed.  
The yelling was shortly followed by a loud clang and a sprite holding a long hammer came running out of a door.  
The sprite was than followed by a tall body coated in silver armor and holding a giant sword.  
"That was the third sword you failed at you stupid sprite! How can you become a blacksmith if you're afraid of getting burned. Grow a backbone!" the armored man bellowed at the much smaller sprite holding the hammer.  
"Oh, so he was the one who told me to grow a backbone, not you." Agumon said cheerfully as he swept the sweat off his forehead with his claw.  
Taichi however, didn't hear Agumon. Taichi was fully focused at the scene in the village.

The armored man however seemed done with his yelling and turned to re-enter the building that he came out of. With the armored man finally gone, the sprite felled to his knees and started to punch the ground continuously.  
"You're going to hurt yourself." Taichi told the sprite.  
Hearing Taichi's advise, the sprite stopped and began to stand up on his legs.  
When he was fully standing, the sprite was taller than Taichi. He had slightly long, blue hair. His eyes were covered by a pair of dusty glasses. He wore a light grey coat that almost covered his arms and was buttoned up, and a pair of dark grey pants with metal shoes.  
The hammer he was holding was the same length as his arm and the head was in the shape of a rectangle. On one of the flat ends of the hammer was a strange bluish grey symbol. The symbol was in the shape of a plus with four triangles that pointed outward in each corner of the plus.

"That guy had no right to yell like that." Taichi told the sprite.  
"No, he did. I ruined five swords in the time I've been there and I do a terrible cleaning job." The sprite responded.  
"Who's that Taichi?" Agumon asked when he walked closer to the scene.  
"Oh right. I forgot to ask your name." Taichi said jokingly to the sprite.  
"Well, I don't really give it out like that." The sprite responded.  
"Come on have a backbone." Taichi replied jokingly.  
"Taichi that's not funny!" Agumon yelled.  
"No, you're right. You came to defend me. I should give you my name. And..." but before the sprite could tell them, a fish collided with the back of his head, sending the sprite head first into the ground.  
"Jou! hey Jou!" a loud voice started to holler.  
As the sprite got back up on his feet, he spit some dirt from his mouth and turned around looking for the source of the cries.  
A small white seal digimon was running toward them. The digimon had an orange mohawk and purple makrs on his hands and face. He was carrying a brown bag full of fish on his bag as he jumped toward the sprite and Taichi.  
"Jou, I found you." the digimon said as he stopped at the feet of the sprite.  
"Gomamon, Im not in the mood for a fish attack." the sprite, Jou, said as he held up the fish that hit him.  
"Sorry, but I need your attention. Who are they?" Gomamon asked.  
"Huh, oh well. When I got fired by Knightmon, they came to comfort me." Jou said as he rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.  
"I see." Gomamon said oddly happily. He than turned his face toward Taichi and Agumon.  
"I want to thank you for being there for Jou after he got chewed out by his former boss."  
"Gomamon! I didn't get chewed out!" Jou said embarrassed at his friend's blunt voice.  
"you didn't Jou. Cause I'm sure that loud voice was Knightmon, and you're the only one working for him. Now what was it he yelled." Gomamon said playfully.  
"Fine you win. I got chewed out again. " Jou said in defeat.  
"Good, now that you don't have any thing keeping you here let's go fishing!" Gomamon said happily.  
"Can you please be more sensitive to my condition right now!" Jou yelled upset at his friends carefree attitude.  
But Gomamon wasn't paying him any attention, and instead turned to face Taichi and Agumon again.  
"You two are free to come too." Gomamon invited them.  
"Thanks, but we actually have a job to do." Taichi tolded Gomamon.  
"Can you tell us the way the Nume Castle?" Agumon finally asked.


	3. Knights versus Guards

Chapter 3 is up, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

As the sun shined on the active village, Taichi and Agumon were walking along the main street following after Jou and Gomamon. The street was plenty wide, but they were surrounded by many digimon, all of them going in and out of shops that aligned the street.  
All around them were buildings made of stones that could fit twenty tall digimon and smaller shopping tables that had digimon crowded around them wishing to see the merchandise.  
As Taichi watched the other passengers in awe, Agumon had to constantly remind him to not get lost.  
Despite Taichi's attempt to look at one of the tables for sword polish, the four of them managed to arrive at the entrance to Nume Castle. The castle looked like it was made of white stones that polished in the light. As Taichi approached the castle he saw a symbol resembling a pink flower that was painted on the front of the castle. The castle was surrounded by a tall white wall. The only ground entrance to the castle was a single door that was at the end of the street that Gomamon showed them. Stationed at each of the door's sides was a robotic digimon.  
The digimon was a brownish-red robot that looked like it was made from a submarine. Each of them had a pair of red eyes that were watching Taichi and the others and they walked up to the door.  
When they stopped in front of the door, Gomamon and Jou moved back to allow Taichi and Agumon to take the lead.

"Excuse me, can we go inside?" Taichi asked the two guards.  
In response to Taichi's request, the two guards lifted their arms and readied their cannons.  
scared by the guard's actions, Jou and Gomamon moved back behind Agumon, and Taichi pulled out his sword from his bag and pointed it at the guards.  
"Wait! We were sent here by Leomon." Agumon said in a nervously fast voice.  
"Leomon? Did the ladies send for a knight?" One of the guards asked the other.  
"Don't know? Maybe?"  
"Wait! Why would they need a knight? They have us!"  
"Yeah. So it's either they're liars or our replacements."  
"So either way. We should blow them up."  
"What kind of logic is that?!" Jou asked them worried that he would die.  
"Our kind you lying replacements!" One of the guards said angrily.  
"Fine by me." Taichi said as he swung his sword at the knight to the left.  
As the guard moved his arm to block the blade, the orange symbol on the blade began to shine. With amazing force the sword sliced through the robotic arm like it was nothing.  
"What the?!" The de-armed guard said at the shock.  
"Buddy!" The second guard yelled in uproar.  
As the second guard prepared to attack Taichi, a fireball struck the guard in his eyes.  
As the second guard yelled in pain, he swung his arms around trying to strike his attacker.  
As Agumon avoided the swings, he took a big breath and released a second fire ball at the guard's eyes.  
Before the fire could hit, a missile collided with the fireball. The impact from the missile blew the fireball out and released a shockwave that sent both Agumon and the second guard flying.  
"What was that?" The second guard said still blinded from the first fireball.  
"Sorry pal." The first guard said.

As the four of them fought, Gomamon and Jou watched in awe and fear from a safe distance from the fight.  
"Jou, we got to help them!" Gomamon told Jou.  
"Yeah, but. Those are the princess's guards. We might get in trouble." Jou said frightfully watching the fight.  
"Jou!" Gomamon said still trying to convince Jou.  
But before Jou could answer, the door to the castle opened and a young lady stepped out from the castle yard.  
The girl had red hair that only reached to her neck. She wore a red dress that was tore a little past the hip revealing a pair of darker red pants. She also wore a strange knight's helmet on her head. "So the noise was caused by six idiots." The girl said angrily at the guards and the four travelers.  
"Lady Sora, we can explain." The first guard tried to say.  
"What! Lady Sora is here?" The second guard.  
"What happened to you?" The girl Sora asked confused at the second guard's statement.  
"I was blinded by a giant, evil dragon." The second guard explained.  
Sora that looked down at Agumon and shook her head in disapproval.  
"I want both of you to get out of those suits and report to the head guard now." Sora ordered the two guards.

Following the command, the hatch on the guard's chest opened up and two strange looking digimon stepped out. They looked like green slugs with long tongues. As the two digimon walked past Sora and through the open door, they began to whimper in fear from thought of the head guard.  
With the two digimon gone, Sora this time stared at the other four. First Taichi, than Agumon, and finally Jou and Gomamon.

"Well, which ones are from Leomon?" Sora asked them.  
"That would be us. Taichi and Agumon." Agumon answered quickly.  
"Why were you fighting them?" Sora than asked.  
"Well..." Agumon began but Taichi quickly interupted,  
"They were idiots."  
"While that's true, I heard Leomon's trainee's are well trained and can keep their cool." Sora replied looking at the damage the fight caused.  
"Well we tried to stop them, but it got out of hand." Agumon told her nervously.  
"Look helmet head, just take us to the princess." Taichi said annoyed at Sora's statement.  
As she heard Taichi's a vein began to appear on Sora's forehead.  
"Ok, first rule, it is Princess Hikari. Second rule, you will call me Lady Sora, and third..." Sora said. With her stop on 'third' she snapped her finger and a strong wind began to blow on Taichi and Agumon.  
Startled at the wind, Taichi and Agumon looked up at the sky and saw to their surprise and giant orange bird flapping it's wings toward them.  
As they stared at the bird in amazement, they gasped when they realized that the bird's body was covered in fire.  
As Taichi stared, he was pulled on the ground as his left arm was pulled behind his back.  
"Third rule is never insult my hat." Sora said as she held Taichi on the ground.  
"Taichi!" Agumon, Gomamon, and Jou yelled shocked at Taichi's position.  
As Sora stepped away from Taichi, she gave the thumbs up to the giant bird, and it than flew away toward the ground.  
With his arm free, Taichi pulled himself up off the ground.  
With eyes of distaste he stared at Sora.  
"Where did you learn that?" Taichi asked her still showing anger in his eyes.  
"Fourth rule, add 'please'." Sora said with a smile on her face.  
Before Taichi could respond, a hand covered Taichi's mouth. As Taichi turned his eyes, he saw that it was Jou that silenced him.  
"Sorry Taichi, but I think that's enough fighting." Jou said as he removed his hand.  
"Now that you cooled off. Let's go meet the princess herself." Sora said as she walked through the door.  
Following what Sora said, Agumon quickly followed and than Taichi walked through.  
"Well Jou let's go fishing." Gomamon said cheerfully as he turned around away from the castle.  
"Yeah I guess." Jou reluctantly said as he too turned around.

Before Jou could take a step, a hand pulled on the collar of his coat.  
"Where are you going?" Taichi asked him.  
"Well, you just wanted a guide, and we're not wanted in the castle." Jou told him.  
"Nonsense, you two are totally wanted in here." Taichi said as he pulled Jou in through the door.  
"Uh Jou. Hey!" Gomamon kept yelling as he watched Jou get pulled through the door.  
"Oh well. Fishing can wait. I'm gonna be a knight!" Gomamon cheerfully said as he followed after them.


	4. First Night!

New chapter is up.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

* * *

As Taichi dragged Jou through the door, they entered the main yeard of the castle. Behind the door was a stone road that led to castle, and all along the road were statues of angels. Each angel was facing toward the road and were each holding a sword. Beneath the statues was a field of bright green grass that covered every inch of the yard except the road. Along the grass were pink, yellow, and white flowers.  
"Are you done?" Sora shouted as she and Agumon were already at the door that led into the castle.  
With Jou not fighting anymore, Taichi and Jou both began to walk along the road toward the castle. Behind them, Gomamon was happily hopping along after them.  
"Why did you bring them?" Sora asked Taici once he reached them.  
"I felt sorry for this guy not having a job, so he's gonna help us." Taichi answered.  
"Wait! I'm not a knight, and I don't feel comfortable being here." Jou pleaded with Taichi.  
"Nonsense, you and Gomamon are going to be big help on this mission. Plus you have that hammer of yours to fight with." Taichi said smiling.  
Before Jou could argue, Gomamon hopped up onto Jou's back and was hanging from his neck.  
"Me and Jou are excited to be able to help you guys out." Gomamon said with a smile on his face.  
"See, we need that spirit on our team." Taichi told Sora.  
"Fine, they can help, but their pay is getting cut from yours." Sora told them.  
Sora than opened the castle door and they all went inside.

As they entered the castle, they walked into a large room that stretched far above their heads. The floor had two red rugs that ran from different sides. One ran from the outside door and toward two doors that were guarded by another pair of the two brownish-red digimon. Running across the first rug was the second, this rug was slimmer than the other and ran from one side of the room to the other. At the end of both sides were two simple doors. Hanging above the doors was the same painting of an angel holding a bow and arrow.  
With the door behind them shut, Sora led the group across the room and toward the guarded door.  
As she stepped in front, she ushered for the guards to open the door, and they complied to the order.  
While the guards opened the door, Sora turned toward the others and reminded them to respect the princess and the other ladies of the castle.  
With the door opened, the group moved through and into a slightly smaller room. While smaller this room was more decorated. The red rug stopped at the door, and a pink rug covered the room's floor. All along the walls were paintings of scenes of flowers and meadows. The ceiling had two glass chandeliers hanging. Each one emitted a bright light. Across from where Taichi was was a stained glass window with symbol imprinted on it. The symbol resembled a pink eight pointed star.  
Sitting in front of the window was long rectangular table that barely stretched across the room. Multiple chairs sat at the table's sides and at the center of the table was a larger golden chair with the window's symbol imprinted on the chair's head.  
As they entered the room, Taichi walked past Sora and began walking toward the table, but he was stopped by Sora and told to kneel for the princess.  
As Taichi kneeled at once he turned his head in every direction looking for the princess. His eyes that focused on a door in the far corner of the room. The door began to creak open and four figures stepped through.  
The first two were digimon. One was a humanoid plant with a pink flower on the top. The other was a white cat that was walking on its hind legs. As the cat walked the tip of its tail glittered from a golden ring.  
Walking behind the digimon were two sprites. One was a girl that was twice the height of the two digimon. She had long brown hair and wore a pink dress that reached her ankles. She wore two white gloves and was holding a white staff in her left hand. The staff had a green hilt and on the top of the staff was an ivory green orb that was a light green tear drop shaped symbol engraved on it.  
Walking next to the girl was a second sprite that was a little girl with short brown hair. She wore a white dress that reached past her knees and had pink pants under her dress. Around her neck was a dark blue scarf.  
The four of them than walked behing the table and toward the middle.  
The young girl than sat down on top of the golden chair while the other three stood next to her.  
When the princess was situated, Sora walked toward the table. When she was in front of the princess, she pointed her hand at the kneeling Taichi.  
"Princess Hikari, I present to you the knights sent by Leomon." Sora said proudly.  
As Taichi stared at the table and the girls, a glance from Sora told Taichi to stand up.  
Obeying, Taichi and the others stood up and began to walk toward the table.  
"I wish to thank you for coming here." The princess said as Taichi arrived at the table.  
"Please sit down and I'll explain the details of the job." She added.  
Obeying the command, Taichi, Agumon, Jou, and Gomamon all sat down at the table and with them so did Sora, the other girl, and the two digimon.

"First, let me properly introduce myself. I am the princess of Nume Castle, Hikari of the Arrow of Light." The young girl began to speak.  
"Recently a servant of the Sovereigns has told me that a digimon named Viralmon is after my life, and that I should consider increasing the quality of my guards."  
"And thanks to my guardian Sora I was told of Leomon's camp."  
"Wait, so she told you about us?" Taichi asked as he pointed next to him at Sora.  
Before Sora could respond Princess Hikari nodded and continued.  
"I was told to stay in my castle and prepare for a battle."  
"The Sovereigns have some nerve asking Princess Hikari to help." The girl sitting next to Princess Hikari said folding her arms in protest.  
'Mimi, I don't mind. In fact, I'm happy to be able to help, but the fact that I have to stay here is bothersome. I can't even travel and see my friend." Princess Hikari said as she twirled one of the ends of her scarf.  
"The point being, we ask that you two protect the castle while Mimi and me protect Princess Hikari." Sora said.  
"No problem." Taichi said as he leaned back in his chair.  
"Princess Hikari, I'm honored to help." Agumon said as he lowered his head.  
"I'm just glad I'm a knight." Gomamon said happily.  
"I'll try to help." Jou said as he nervously stared down at his feet.

The day soon ended as night covered the castle. The castle yard were being patrolled by many robotic digimon. And inside the halls were quiet and empty.  
Deep inside the castle, Taichi and the other knights were getting comfortable with their new settings.  
After Princess Hikari had spoken to them, they were guided to a bedroom by the girl, Mimi.  
The bedroom had only two beds, a fact that Mimi apologized for as they only expected two knights. The beds stood up off the floor and were covered by light blue sheets. A single painting hanged off the wall. It was a scene of a dragon breathing fire on a dark bird. The room was lit by four torches that hung from each wall.  
It was two hours since the meeting and the four of them were advised to go to bed, but all of them were very much awake, as Jou and Gomamon sat on one of the beds, Agumon was preparing Taichi's and his sleeping bags, and Taichi was fishing for his towel from his dufflebag.  
"Are you sure that's good idea?" Jou asked as he watched Taichi.  
"Why not? A big place like this has to have an awesome bath, with lots of hot water. It would even be a hotspring for all we know." Taichi told him as he pulled out his towel.  
"Yeah, but this isn't our castle." Jou told Taichi.  
"Yeah, but we're guests."  
"No, we're servants."  
"Jou's right Taichi." Agumon said as he finished laying down the sleeping bags.  
"Fine. Than I guest I'll help with the patrolling." Taichi said as he took his sword and towel and left the room.  
"Why did he take the towel?" Jou asked once Taichi left.  
"He's going to partol the bath." Gomamon said laughing.

The hall was empty as Taichi quietly walked through. As he walked he listened for any sound of splashing or the smell of water. Farther down the hall he walked as he passed three doors. Two of them were closets and the middle door was locked. Careful not to get lost, Taichi made sure to mesmerize his path and to not detour down any other halls. Minutes in his search, Taichi decided to stop at a closed window on the left side of the wall.  
The window was clear and looked out at a small garden and a statue. Unlike the other statues, this one was of a boy. The statue was of a boy that was shrouded in a large cloak that covered his entire body and only his head was visable. Before Taichi could make out the head, a voice called out to him.  
"What are you looking at?" The voice asked.  
Taichi quickly turned his body around and saw the young princess staring at him.  
The princess was still wearing the clothes that she wore at the meeting.  
As Taichi stared at the princess, she smiled brightly back.  
"It's a handsome statue isn't it." Princess Hikari said breaking the silence.  
"Huh. Yeah it is." Taichi said as he remembered the statue he saw a moment ago.  
Before Taichi could turn his head to look back at the statue a thought came into his head that made him look back at the princess.  
"Princess Hikari shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.  
"No. I'm allowed to stay up all I want, I just can't leave the castle.' She replied with a big grin.  
The princess than moved to Taichi's side and peered out the window and up looked up at the night sky.  
"Not this one too." The princess mumbled as she looked at the sky disappointed.  
"What's the matter?" Taichi asked concern.  
"I've been to every window in the castle I could find, but none of them showed the moon." She replied.  
Confused at the answer Taichi too look out the window and at the moonless sky.  
"Maybe it's a new moon tonight." Taichi told her.  
"No. The new moon was five night's ago. Today should have been a crescent or a half." The princess than explained.  
"Really. I never really thought much about the moon." Taichi said amazed at the princess' knowledge.  
The princess than removed her head from the window and was looking sad at the moonless scene.  
Feeling bad for her, Taichi gave a big grin and took the princess' hand.  
"How about I take you outside to find it?" Taichi said smiling at the princess' face.  
Before the princess could object, Taichi placed his finger over her mouth and told her it was ok since he was with her.  
Relieved at Taichi's word, the princess let out a big smile and nodded.

With them both in agreement, the princess was racing down the empty hall while holding the hand of Taichi. With the princess as their guide, they soon made it back at the main room that Taichi and the others first came into when they entered the castle.  
Both Taichi and the princess were now resting from their running and after a minute, the princess walked over toward the door leading outside.  
Finally catching his breath. Taichi walked over toward her and he gently opening the door.  
A cool wind soon brushed past them as they both walked outside the castle and into the now dark yard. Multiple torches perched at the top of the gate lit the yard.  
Happy to be outside, the princess ran down the stone path staring up at the sky. She was buzy scanning for the moon and its whereabouts.  
Taichi was also happy looking at the excited princess, and before long he too was looking for the moon. Not too long into the search, the princess yelled out that she found it.  
She pointed her small hand into the air toward the castle top, and Taichi looked up in the same direction and saw that she did find it.  
An almost half moon was hovering over the castle, shining down on the entire castle.  
Taichi couldn't help but smile and admire it, but not long after the princess let out a scream and Taichi quickly turned his head in concern.  
The princess was no longer on the ground. She was being carried away by a pitch black dragon that was flying off over the tall castle gate.  
"Princess Hikari!!" Taichi yelled out as he quickly ran down the stone path and toward the gate door.  
With great speed, Taichi pushed opened the gate door and was about to hurry after the dragon when a giant claw caught him by the shirt.  
Taichi quickly turned his head around to see what caught him, and saw that the giant bird from early was holding him.  
Before Taichi could speak a body jumped down from the bird's back and four other figures were running across the yard.  
As the four figures came closer, Taichi was happy to find out that they were Agumon, Jou, and Gomamon. As the caught up to Taichi, the other figure turned out to be Sora. As she walked toward Taichi she was holding a bow in her hand.  
"I'll ask for an explanation later, but for now hang on to Birdramon's leg, we have to catch that dragon." Sora advised Taichi as she helped Jou and Gomamon on to the bird's back.  
With Taichi and Agumon firmly holding on to the legs, Sora returned back to her seat at the bird's neck. Within moments the bird gave a giant flap and was off in pursuit of the dragon.

Down in the dark and silent village, the sleeping inhabitants looked up at the sky curious from the noise coming from the castle. As they stared at the castle a red star came flying out of the castle yard and flew over the villagers heads.  
Higher into the sky, the red star was actually the giant fire bird, Birdramon. Faster the bird flew, chasing after the dragon that had kidnapped the princess.  
The chase seemed to take forever for Taichi and the others as they eagerly scanned the sky and ground for the dragon. They all hoped that the dragon was close and that the princess was alright. Taichi, especially, was feeling nervous. Feeling the kidnapping was his fault, Taichi strained his eyes looking for the dragon.  
As they flew farther away from the castle, they eventually passed over the forest and were beginning to fly over an open meadow when a powerful gust of wind struck the underside of Birdramon.  
The gust shook Birdramon greatly scaring both the bird and the others. As the bird digimon recovered from the attack, Taichi and Agumon both screamed for it to watch out as a giant black claw gripped around Birdramon's neck.  
Out of nowhere the pitch black dragon had caught Birdramon by the neck.  
The force and shock of the attack shook Birdramon and sending Sora, Jou, and Gomamon falling backwards and off of Birdramon's back.  
Worried for the others safety, Taichi and Agumon jumped off Birdramon's legs and grabbed hold of the others.  
As the five of them fell into the forest they struck the ground with a thud.  
Back in the air, Birdramon was tying to escape the grip of the dark dragon. As the two digimon fought, Birdramon glanced down at the spot where the others fell.  
Not wanting to waste more time, Birdramon turned her gaze over toward the dark dragon and began to stare into the dragon's red eyes.  
Birdramon than spread her wings out and her wings began to shine with a bright red light. With amazing speed, the wings gave a powerful flap and balls of red flames shot out striking the dark dragon right on the head. Howling in pain, the dark dragon releashed its grip freeing Birdramon.  
Birdramon than quickly flew toward the forest floor and using her wings broke through the many branches covering the forest floor.  
With the branches no longer blocking her sight, Birdramon scanned the floor looking for her friends.  
With the flames from her body lighting the floor, Birdramon had no problem locating the unconscious bodies of Jou and Gomamon. Happy to find them, Birdramon quickly began to look for Sora, Taichi, and Agumon, but no matter where she look there were no sign of them.  
A loud howl from the dragon than prompted Birdramon to look faster, and she soon spotted three spots on the floor next to Jou that looked messed with. Realizing that Sora and the other two must have woken up already, Birdramon turned around relieved that her friends was alright.  
Now staring back at the dragon, Birdramon once again flew off to do battle with the dragon.

Back on the ground, the forest edge started to shake as three figures forced their way out from behind a giant bush.  
The figures were Sora, Agumon, and a limping Taichi.  
Back when they fell, Agumon quickly grabbed hold of Sora and was able to land on his feet saving them both from harm. Meanwhile, Taichi grabbed Jou and Gomamon but the two of them were panicing and caused Taichi to crash into the branches.  
They all decided to leave the knocked out pair and decided to look around for the princess.  
"Are you sure the princess is around here?" Sora asked they walked off onto the meadow.  
"That was the same dragon that took her, so we should be on the right track." Taichi assured her.  
"Yeah but..." Sora began to object Taichi told her that they would find the princess no matter what.  
Deciding to not argue, Sora kept quiet, but the silence was soon broken as Taichi started to call out for the princess.  
Not wanting any enemies to surprise them, Agumon and Sora tried to stop him, but a scream for help soon came to their ears.

Happy to hear the sound of the princess' voice, the three of them started to run across the meadow and toward the call for help.  
As they neared the source, two voices could be heard.  
"I told you to shut up!" An angry voice shouted out.  
"Leave me alone!" The princess shouted back.  
Before long, Taichi saw the silhouette of the pirncess and a flying bat like digimon.  
With the princess in his sight, Taichi ran faster shouting out toward the princess.  
Hearing his shouts, the princess turned toward Taichi and began to run toward him, but the bat digimon grabbed her hair and pulled her back.  
"Don't take another step or else!" The bat said.  
Fearing for the worst, Taichi stopped just meters from the princess' location.  
Seconds later, Agumon came running up behind Taichi.  
With Agumon by his side, Taichi looked behind him for Sora, but a nudge from Agumon told him to look forward at the bat.  
"So you're the knights that Gennai ordered to be stationed at the castle. Not much, just a reptile and a useless sprite." The bat said jokingly.  
"useless." Taichi said under his breath.  
"Who are you and why do you want Princess Hikari?" Agumon asked.  
"Didn't they tell you? I am DemiDevimon, the messenger for Lord Viralmon." DemiDevimon told them.  
"Viralmon? He's the one that's wants to kill Princess Hikari." Taichi said remembering the princess' introduction earlier.  
"Not just her's, he wants to end all sprites. Yours and the ladies of the castle."  
"What!?" Taichi and Agumon yelled in unison.  
Happy at their response, DemiDevimon began to laugh maniacally.  
"Why would he want that?" Agumon asked worried.  
"Worried. Like I'll tell you and stop all with all the questions. Once Devidramon is done with that bird of yours, you two are death!" DemiDevimon said pointing one of his wings back at the forest and toward Birdramon.  
"Like that will happen!" Taichi yelled as he grabbed the handle of his sword. Pulling the sword out of its sheath and over his back, Taichi rushed toward DemiDevimon.  
Shocked at Taichi's rashness, DemiDevimon releashed his grip on the princess' hair and retreated up toward the sky.  
"That was the sword. So Gennai is gathering them." DemiDevimon said to himself as he flew higher into the night sky.  
Once he thought he was high enough, he turned around to face Taichi.  
"Hey sprite!" DemiDevimon shouted down at them.  
Taichi looked up at the bat digimon, but DemiDevimon had flown so high that he looked like a small dot on the sky.  
While Taichi faced DemiDevimon, Agumon was comforting the princess, who was rubbing the back of her head.  
"You'll pay for what you did!" Taichi shouted back at DemiDevimon.  
"Just try useless sprite!"  
DemiDevimon than began to laugh thinking he was safe at his height, but his joy soon ended as a shop pain filled his left wing.  
DemiDevimon quickly looked to examine the source and saw that an arrow had pierced through his left wing.  
As he started to scream in pain, a bright light started to shine on him.  
As Demidevimon looked at the light source, his face started to quiver in fear as he came face to face with Birdramon. Hanging on to Birdramon's leg was also Sora, who had her hand gripped around the bow she had earlier.

Back on the ground, Taichi watched with glee as Birdramon cornered DemiDevimon.  
"Taichi! Agumon!" Two voices shouted out at them.  
Taichi turned around to see both Jou and Goamon running toward them out of the forest.  
"Once you ran off, Sora said she'll go, wake them up and bring Birdramon." Agumon told Taichi as Jou and Gomamon made it to them.  
"Not bad Agumon." Taichi said as he gently punched his friend in the arm.  
Their joy was short lived as DemiDevimon began to laugh.  
Worried, all of them on the ground turned their heads to face DemiDevimon.  
"You stupid sprite must think I'm done don't you! Well I'm not!" He shouted with a twisted smile.  
Just than a purple light engulfed DemiDevimon.  
The purple light than grew until it was twice the size of Taichi, and once it stopped growing a louder more sinister laugh came pouring out of the light.  
The light than exploded like a bubble, and inside wasn't DemiDevimon but a tall black figure with huge bat wings. This new digimon had two black horns pointing up on the sides of his face, icy blue lips, and an orange bat like mark on his chest.  
"Allow me to introduce myself to you, Princess Hikari. I am the right hand man of Lord Viralmon. They call me Devimon!" The new digimon said as he began to laugh again.

"Not good."  
"This is bad."  
"Don't panic!"  
Within seconds of Devimon's appearance, all of them on the ground seemed unable to say anything except those lines.  
And staring down at them, Devimon was happy to see their fright.  
"Oh, I forgot." He said as he look at Sora and Birdramon.  
"Birds of a feather are suppose to fly together!" Devimon shouted as he attacked Sora and Birdramon.  
Unable to counter in time, Birdramon couldn't stop Devimon claw from slashing her across the chest and sending Sora and her falling toward the sky.  
Worried for their safety, Taichi and the others all ran toward the spot that Sora and Birdramon would land.  
"How are we suppose to catch Birdramon though?" Jou said as he stared at the giant, falling fire bird.  
"Leave it to me." Agumon told him.  
Agumon than released an orange light similar to DemiDevimon's purple light.  
And like before, the orange light grew until it was barely taller than Birdramon. As the light faded, Agumon had disappeared and new, bigger digimon was now standing under the falling Birdramon.  
The new digimon was the same orange of Agumon, but had blue stripes covering his body and the upper part of his face was covered by dark brown mask that had two horns pointing upward above the eyes and one other horn at the snout.  
"Now we're talking. Go Greymon!" Taichi said with confidense as he grabbed the falling Sora.  
"Thanks." Sora said to Taichi. Before Taichi could respond Sora quickly hopped out of his arms and on to her legs.  
With Sora fine, Greymon managed to catch Birdramon and gently lower her on to the ground.  
"Biyo!" Sora called out as she ran toward the unconscious Birdramon.  
"Biyo? Who's Biyo?" Jou asked Taichi as Sora tried to wake Birdramon up.  
A pink light was than releashed from Birdramon's body, but this time the light shrunk until it was the same size as Agumon was. Once the light stopped, it faded leaving behing a pink bird digimon. The bird had an orange beak, her wings had three orange claws at their tips, and a long, thin, pink and ble striped feather was on top of her head.  
"Biyo are you okey?" Sora asked the small bird digimon.  
"Sora I'm fine" the bird digimon responded with a weak but cheerful voice.  
Happy that her friend was okay, Sora eyes swelled up with tears as she began to hug the bird digimon.  
"That digimon is Biyomon, she and Sora are great friends and the castle two guards." The princess told Taichi and Jou.  
"Taichi, we still have a fight on our hands." Greymon reminded them.  
Taichi than looked serious as he turned his head back at the sky and at Devimon.  
"Not a bad catch sprite. Are you and your pet ready for your turn?" Devimon called out to them with his same twisted smile.  
"Let's go Greymon!" Taichi yelled as he hopped up onto Greymon's back.  
"With pleasure."


End file.
